Gokaigers vs Super megaforce
by Vader's palace 1234
Summary: set before silver lining for super megaforce and at the end of the goseiger vs gokaiger movie, the super megaforce are sent to the world of the super sentai to meet their counter parts the Gokaigers they must solve the mystery of how they got there and how to get back to their own world but not before meeting some faces new and some familiar
1. Chapter 1

Greetings this is my first crossover I have ever written for this website so I hope you enjoy it this is a crossover of power rangers' super mega force and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. This will include the characters from the sentai series Tensou sentai Goseiger. The fan fic takes place before silver lining for super mega force and at the end of the gokaiger vs. Goseiger movie so the gokaigers and super megaforce are at the same place roughly anyway this snippet for a lack of a better word is really an introduction for the story and how the chapters work such as the chapters will be set in third person so no personal point of view at the end of every chapter there will be sneak peek for the next chapter so I will get writing the first chapter soon enough but if anyone has any ideas please message me yes there will be hints of marvellous and ahim for gokaiger and for super megaforce Troy and Emma and a few others. So until I have the first chapter written see you then.


	2. Actual chapter one: A mystery beggins

Disclaimer: I do not own super sentai which is owned by Toei and power rangers which is owned by Saban.

In the Universe of the super sentai, above the small planetoid known as earth was the Zangyack fleet commanded by the heir to the Zangyack Empire, Warz Gill sat in the bridge of his flag ship and thought to himself "those dammed pirates always foiling my plans to conquer the earth and now that fool Black Cross King has not destroyed them either although if I can't destroy them maybe I could send them away" little did he know that his counterpart was thinking the same thing

In the universe of the power Rangers though this plan had already been started with the super mega rangers battling a platoon of X-borgs. "Damn it I was hoping that I would have some free time today" complained the super mega force red ranger Troy Burrows. The blue super mega ranger Noah rolled his eyes "you just want to flirt with Emma don't deny it". "At least I've had more luck getting a girlfriend then Jake" Troy responded. "I resent that" yelled Jake the super mega force green ranger. Levira stood off to the side watching the rangers cut through the x-borgs "shame they don't work for the Armada, their skills would be highly useful but still the prince I ordered them to be sent into another dimension" she then prepared to activate the device that would send them into another universe. Said rangers then took notice. "Good bye Rangers it hasn't been nice knowing you" Levira then activated the device sucking the rangers into the portal into another universe.

Back in the Super Sentai universe the Gokaigers were saying good bye to their immediate predecessors until "the sensors are picking up an unknown energy signature in the plaza area" stated the green pirate Don (doc) Dogier. Then the red pirate asked him Angelic counterpart "Ready for more battle" Alata the red angel nodded. When both pirates and angels arrived at the source of the disturbance there was nothing until, suddenly a large portal shining with red, blue, green, yellow and pink. Then five people fell out of the rift in the sky at closer inspection they turned out to be exact duplicates of the gokaigers "where are we" asked the red pirate duplicate before he and his team collapsed demorphing much the confusion of both pirates and angels into duplicates of the goseigers before demorphing again into their civilian forms. This sudden mystery caused both of the sentai teams to be confused but determined to solve it.

End Chapter one how was that for a first chapter please review and share your opinions but please no flames thank you also what would you think about me including Gosei green yes he is real character his profile is on the joint power ranger and super sentai wiki it's quite interesting sort of any way chapter 2 will be coming up soon I hope see you then.


End file.
